The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to industrial sensors, and, for example, to an energy-optimized sensor that scales its operating parameters in accordance with the sensing requirements and environmental conditions of the sensing application in which the sensor is used in order to lower power consumption without sacrificing reliability.